Night Vs. Day
by Ashley12345
Summary: A look into Rory's life as it crumbles down around her. Takes place Senior year. Trory w/ some R/J. R&R Please!
1. 2.0 and Late Night Phone Calls

Night Vs. Day by Ashley Nicole  
Chapter 1: 2.0 and Late night phone calls.   
Summary: When tragedy strikes what will happen to Rory?   
Pairing: R/T R/J  
Rating: PG The rating will go up in future chapters.   
Spoilers: May contain stuff from the 1st and 2nd seasons  
Disclaimer: Yup it's all mine, I stole it. I'm not getting paid, nor do I expect to be.   
Feedback: It's what I live on! Write me or no more. coffeegurl21@aol.com   
Distribution: Just ask me.   
AN: sorry about any spelling errors. I ask that you be patient my cousin is my beta-reader and we do this late at night. I hope you enjoy the story. It's different and a little more dark.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Have you ever noticed that bad things always happen at night? And in little towns? Take movies with bugs. The spiders and bees swarm at night and in little towns. The killer attacks people at night, and in a secluded area. Why? It just wouldn't be fun other wise. Who wants a killer that walks up to you in the mall and blows your head off? No one. People want suspense. They want mystery. They want the killer to sneak around in a hockey mask for days torturing the victim first. Where am I going with this? This is simple. I'm trying to explain that bad things always happen at night. But what if they don't? What if the day time terror was just as real as the night time terror?   
  
Rory stopped writing the paper, it was giving her a headache. She wanted nothing to do with writing about horror and terror and all that crap, but it was the assignment. Stupid assignment. Explain why you think horror movies are they way they are, and why they exist. She had enough to deal with. Her Mom and dad for one thing. she still couldn't believe it had happened. It had been five months and she still couldn't deal with it.   
  
Five months ago Christopher had been coming to visit Stars Hallow. It was a few weeks after Sookies wedding, everything was going great. Except everything was wrong. Her dad's girlfriend was pregnant, Mom was pining for him and she had kissed Jess. Jess. She was in love with Dean. No, that wasn't true. she wasn't in love with Dean. They had no spark. She sparked with Jess. But she didn't love him either. no, she had only loved one guy. The guy who turned her spark into a fire. But she couldn't think about that now. She was thinking about her parents. She was at school, she had a history test that day. Her Mom had gone to the Hartford airport to pick up her father. They were on their way back when it happened. The doctors said that the guy had a blood alcohol level of 2.0. He shouldn't have been able to start a car. but he did. He ran into her parents head on. He wasn't hurt at all. A few scrapes. Lorelai and Chris were killed instantly. They called her while she was in English, the second big shock of the day. The first had been seeing Tristan leaning against her locker. So when she was called from class to see the principal she was surprised. She was Rory. She didn't get called to the principals office in the middle of reading the Count of Monte Cristo. When she got to the office Luke and Jess were there. Luke looked like he had been crying and Jess looked more sullen than usual. She knew something was wrong. They sat her down and told her the news. She had fallen into Jess's arms and started to cry. That was the only time she had cried. She refused to move in with her grandparents, moving in instead, to the room next to Jess's in Luke's newly renovated apartment. She hadn't walked into her house, not once. Jess and Luke had gathered her things and brought them back to the apartment. They had made sure not get anything that was Lorelai's. Luke had barley been able to go in the house. Jess did his best to comfort both of them. Rory had gone back to school the week after it happened. She never talked to anyone. Anyone but Jess. The town treated her like she was dying. Never talking about Lorelai around her. Sookie visited her everyday. Everyone had been at the funeral. Rory had stood there, no emotion visible in her eyes. Sherry, Luke, and Jess had all stood by her, as had her grandparents. Tristan had been there. she saw him. He had said he was sorry, gave her a hug and slipped a letter into her hand. She didn't read the letter. She went home to Luke's and for a week got up only to shower, change, eat and go to the bathroom. Jess laid with her at night, holding her in his arms. Finally one night she worked up the courage to read the letter. It didn't begin with Dear, or any of that crap, the whole letter was simple and elegant.   
  
Rory,   
  
I'm not going to say that I know what your going through because I don't. I can't even fathom what it would be like. I just want to tell you how sorry I am. Not only about your parents, but about what I did to you. I want you to know that I will be there for you if you need me. For anything. A shoulder to cry on or a helping hand. Call me when you decide you want to go back to school. I want to drive you. Don't protest. I owe you so much. Here's my personal number. Call me anytime day or night (425-555-7231) or E-mail me. I know you have my address. Anytime Rory, anytime.   
  
Love,  
Tristan  
  
She called him that night, her words were short and strained. She was going back Monday, could he pick her up at 5? She said thank you and hung up. He had picked her up and driven her to school, he had also driven her home. She rarely talked to him. He talked to her, but never about anything serious, never about his life or hers. She wondered what he had done while he was in Carolina and why he was back, but she never asked. She said thank you at the end of each ride and hopped out. Sometimes she would give him a kiss on the cheek. Her relationship with Dean was pretty much nonexistent. She wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She was withdrawn, even after going back to Chilton. She did her work came home, read, ate and went to sleep. Usually with Jess in her bed. That was her day. Tristan tried to get her to open up. She never did. Not to him. Sometimes she would call him late at night, on those nights that Jess wasn't with her, and he would tell her a story, or sing her a song. It was almost like trying to get a 3 year old to go to sleep. Of course he only had practice with 3 month old babies. But that was another story. He didn't mind singing to her. He would stay up all night if that's what it took. She stayed in this pattern for 5 months. That brought her to the present. She stared down at her essay and then to the phone. She would call Tristan and she would let him sing her to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
The End of the first chapter. Feedback! Push the little button!!! Come on!!! 


	2. Pills, Babies, and Thoughts.

Night Vs. Day Chapter 2: Pills, Babies, and Thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me, although I have hopes about CMM  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Reason: Language Feedback: Only if you want more!!! I live on it!  
  
AN: I know some of you might not like all the 'big' things in this fic. It becomes more light and fluffy starting this chapter, for now anyway. I hope you like it and R&R as always! Thank You! Also the new chapter to The Torso Tango is up (NC-17) so go read it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory stormed into Jess's bedroom. Jess looked up from his book, and stared in her angry eyes. He knew why she was angry. The day before he had found pills in her bag, they were in a prescription bottle of anti-depressants, Rory was using. She was dependant on those drugs. His beautiful Rory. Who would have thought? Was it all the pressure? All the pain? He had dumped the pills in the toilet and in one flush they were gone. He had placed a note in the empty bottle and put it back in her bag. The note said, that pills were never the answer to anything. Jess would know, but he had put that painful experience behind him. He wasn't going to let her fall into the same trap as he had.  
  
"Jess! What did you do with those pills! They were prescription!" She half shouted. Her bark had always been worse than her bite.  
  
"Rory, damn it, you've been living on those pills. I know you're sad, but it has been almost seven months Rory. Seven. You can't stay like this forever. You need to stop moping. You pretend your fine, but your not. I see it in your eyes. You're not happy. Those pills aren't making you happy. They can't. Lorelai and Chris are gone Rory. They are NOT coming back, and your mom would hate what your doing right now Rory. She would hate it." The outburst came so sudden Rory didn't know what to say. She gave Jess a look that was pure shock and hate. A tear ran down her cheek and she ran out the door. She grabbed her purse as she ran downstairs' and called a cab. She went and waited near her house, the one place Jess didn't search for her. The cab pulled up and she jumped in, directing the driver to Tristan's house. Thirty-five minutes later they were there. The driver pulled up to the gate and Rory buzzed. The maids voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is Rory. I need to see Tristan."  
  
"Come on in. I'll see if I can find master Tristan." The lady said, the gate opened and Rory walked in, giving the driver his money. She walked up to the door where a very frazzled looking maid was standing waiting. She heard Tristan's voice and a squalling baby.  
  
"Tina! Who did you say was here? Can you take Sam for a mo-." He saw Rory and his voice faltered, she'd never come to his house before. Rory looked just as astonished. She'd never known Tristan had a baby sister.  
  
"I'm sorry I just dropped by, I just needed to get away." She said, still staring at the little girl in Tristan arms. The baby had stopped crying immediately. It really was a baby too, no more than 4 months old. "I didn't know you had a sister." She said.  
  
"Uh. She's not my sister."  
  
"Oh. A cousin or a niece?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"I never pictured you as a baby-sitter Tristan."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Oh. Who is she?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"My uh.Sam is my daughter."  
  
"Oh. You'll have to excuse me this is quite a shock." And with those words Rory fainted dead away. Tristan and the maid both looked astonished, as did little Sam. Tristan handed Tina the baby, and she went to get some cold water. Rory woke up and stared at Tristan.  
  
"You have a baby?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. I thought I'd dreamed it for moment. How did that happen?"  
  
"You don't know that?"  
  
"Oh, that's not what I meant. I mean, who is the mother?"  
  
"Ah. Sammy."  
  
"As in Sosa?"  
  
"As in Samantha Warcaster."  
  
"Oh. Wow. You have a baby. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You seemed to have thoughts and problems of your own, I didn't need to bother you with mine."  
  
"Tristan.I.I.You should have told me. I'm sorry if I've been.you know."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mary." He said with a grin. He took Sammy from Tina as she handed Rory her water. Rory took a sip and smiled at Tristan.  
  
"So, why is little Sammy here and not with her mom?" Rory asked  
  
"You still think of me as the Tristan you knew back when you first came to Chilton? Don't you? Her mother's.not. mother material. She wanted to get rid of the baby. I couldn't do that." Tristan said. Emotion dawning his face as he looked down at the peaceful baby he held. It was a sight to behold. Tristan, the big tough boy, cradling a little baby in his arms, as tender as can be. He looked up and smiled at Rory. "So why did you come here?"  
  
"Jess said some things that got to me. He flushed my anti-depressants down the toilet."  
  
"You shouldn't be taking those pills anyway. They aren't good for you in the long run, and they're not helping now."  
  
"I know. I just wanted them to make everything better."  
  
"They don't do that. Nothing does that. Time helps. And you've had a lot. You need to move on Rory. Your mom and dad would want you to be happy. We all want you to be happy. Your grandparents, Luke, Jess, all of us." He smiled again, and all the sudden the world seemed a little less dim. He was right. He had grown up while he was away, and she hadn't really noticed. She wondered about Sammy. About the women Tristan had been in love with. She looked at him and she no longer saw the 16-year-old boy who had gone out of his way to annoy her. She saw a responsible and loving man, grown to soon, because of his baby. For a moment she wished he were that 16 year old boy again, wished he hadn't had to grow up so quickly. Then again, they both had grown up quickly. He had helped her out and she felt the need to do the same. This time she smiled at him.  
  
"Your right. The pain is less everyday. I just need to let it go. I don't want to. I feel like I'm letting them go. I don't want to."  
  
"Ror, you'll always have them, in your heart. The pain will never go away completely. It will lessen, day by day. And you'll learn to live life, because that's all you can do." She smiled again, and walked over to him.  
  
"A baby."  
  
"A baby, it is. From the smell it's a dirty baby. You wanna learn how to change a diaper?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Too bad, come on."  
  
"No, don't make me! I'm not good with babies. They cry when I touch them. My little brother, Toby, wouldn't let me touch him for weeks. He would cry when ever I picked him up, granted he had colic.but still." Rory finished realizing Tristan had placed Sammy in her arms and the baby was cooing, not crying. "Wow. Look at that." She said somewhat amazed.  
  
"She likes you."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool." They both laughed and Rory followed Tristan upstairs, enamored in the little creation in her arms. And for a split second she wished Sam were hers. She wished they were family, her, Sammy and Tristan. And then she realized that the thought was not a split second thing, but a thought that would plague her for a lot of time to come. She wanted a family again. She would have to make one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come on, you know you want to review! Just do it! 


End file.
